House of Bones
by Brennoothfan4ever
Summary: What happens when there's a murder at Princeton‑Plainsboro Teaching Hospital? Of course Bones and Booth go to investigate. But what what will Sweets think when he's along for the ride? A little House added in just to spice things up a bit.
1. On the plane

A/N: This was a dream that I had a long time ago that's been popping into my mind for awhile now. It's really annoying when you're sitting in class and all you can think about are Sweets, Bones, Booth and a major House crossover. My teachers will be happy now that its on here for you to enjoy and not occupying my every waking second. XD

**On The Plane**

Somewhere in the air over the Eastern part of North America, Dr. Lance Sweets sat back in his uncomfortable chair and smiled. Across the isle, sitting side by side, next to the window were his two favorite patients, Dr. Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth. Their relationship had fascinated him from the very first time he had seen their faces. Two gorgeous people who were very different in every aspect, but fit together almost effortlessly. She, the brains, with a solid understanding of facts but with a selfasteem problem; who didn't even realize her own beauty. And he, the hardcore buffed ex-military man, who had a heart of gold and an instinct to read people's faces. He, who practically worshiped the ground she walked on. Their personalities should have made it completely impossible for them to work together but by some miracle they were the best of friends instead. Suddenly Sweets grinned, thinking about what Gordon Gordon had told him. How only one of them understood their feelings for the other while their partner was completely oblivious. _Or just in extreme denial,_ he added. _I could_ _almost consider them lovers._

The partners in question were currently both sleeping, much to the delight of the young doctor. _Dude. If either of them woke up right now who knows what would happen._ Many of the passengers who had walked by the couple had slowed to a drolling pace to get a good glimpse of the man and woman. Other than the fact that they were both incredibly good looking everyone else would have just assumed that the two were a couple traveling together, especially from their position at the moment. Agent Booth's head was currently resting on Dr. Brennan's shoulder and his hair was in turn being used as a pillow, along with their arms linked at the elbows. He was breathing deeply which made his shoulders rock back and forth, while Sweets couldn't tell if she was even breathing. All of her slight movements were caused by Booth leaning on her.

_I love long flights._ Sweets chuckled to himself. What a predicameant the two were going to be in when they awoke... Which reminded him that this could be a one time occurrence so the twenty-something psychologist pulled out a notebook and started to make observations.

(--)

Twenty minutes later and half a page of comments on their unconscious behavior Sweets was interrupted by the intercom which had buzzed to life and filled the plane cabin with a crackled voice. "This is your captain speaking. We will be landing shortly so please fasten your seat belts."

Looking up again from his notebook Dr. Sweets saw that Brennan was awake. He didn't think that she had noticed he was watching her when she lightly shook the tired agent resting on her shoulder. It took a few moments but Booth eventually came around, yawing widely and rubbing his eyes. She smiled warmly at him.

"Hey Bones. We there yet?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, we are. Why else would I wake you up? You're tired right? Paperwork keep you up?"

"Yeah. Plus I had to pack, don't know how long we're going to be away so I had to be prepared." He returned her previously given smile, adding his own charm while he was at it.

This was one of the times when they were, in what seemed to be, their own little world. Where nothing and no one else mattered, and Sweets was taking full advantage of it. Scribbling away, he thought for a moment about the interaction that he had just been made a witness of. They had seemed so natural about waking up in eachother's arms and he made a mental note to ask them about it later. _They seem as if this isn't the first time they've woken up in a position like that..._

It was then that Booth looked pasted Brennan's smiling face and saw Sweets eyeing them. His smile disappeared in a spit second. "You better not be watching everything we do Sweets. We didn't bring you with us just to comment on every little thing we do."

Booth's sudden change in mood briefly startled him but he recovered quickly. "Of course Agent Booth. It's just that it's not everyday that I get to see the normal things you do. I could really call it a breath of fresh air to be able to see what you two do outside of my office and our sessions."

With no comeback in mind Booth just shook his head and sank deeper into the uncomfortable seat. He closed his eyes once more, wishing for the flight to be over and for Sweets to suddenly disappear from the plane.

(--)

After picking up their luggage from the rack the three companions made their way to the parking lot where a cab was waiting for them. None of them spoke during the short ride to the New Jersey FBI field office, each was looking in a different direction out the window watching the landscape turn from parking lots to a bustling city much like D.C.

Two days ago Sweets would have never imagined that he would be able to get his chance at field work, everything now felt like a dream.

**Two days ago in Sweets's office**

"Aw come on Dr. Brennan. You must have had at least _one_ favorite toy when you were younger. What was it?" He had been trying for almost the whole session to get Brennan to open up about her past. He knew that she didn't like talking about it but he wanted to know more about her childhood.

Booth stepped in for a moment to try and redirect his attention away from the sensitive subject. "Come on Sweets. Lay off." But she answered any way.

"Sweets, as I have previously stated I didn't have any play things when I was younger. There was just no point in having them. Being in the foster system ment that I had to carry my things around in plastic garbage bags. There was no room for superficial or sentimental things. Only the basic necessities." Her cold demeanor had given her reply a sharpness to it that sent a shiver down his spine and as he looked at her once more he saw that her eyes were narrowed and her lips were firmly pressed into a thin line. It was then that he realized that that was all she was going to say about the subject. _Maybe I could try again later._

Suddenly Booth's cell phone rang. "Booth," he listened silently for a moment then looking at Sweets with an odd expression he questioned his caller "really?ok. Yes, sir. We'll be on a plane in the morning. Where?" He had snapped his fingers at Dr. Brennan and pointed to Sweets's computer behind their seating area. Instantly she was on her feet logging into the FBI database trying to set up a teleconference. Lance was amazed that Booth hadn't even had to speak and she knew what to do. They worked in complete harmony, like a well oiled machine.

"New Jersey." Booth told her as she turned to him. She was facing the screen again and had pulled up a picture of someone Sweets didn't recognize and introduced herself then began asking detailed questions about the case that she had just found out about. He tried to listen to both the partner's conversations but focused more on Dr. Brennan when Booth suddenly stopped talking to listen to what his boss had to say. Brennan was describing how to preserve the crime scene until she had had a chance to examine the remains. She was also giving instructions on what they would need to get ready for her when she arrived. When the person complied Brennan signed off just as Booth was hanging up the phone.

Stuffing his phone into his pocket Booth looked down at Sweets, Brennan was by his side in seconds. He suddenly felt lonely, the two people he now considered friends were leaving. "You have to go now? How long will you be gone?"

The smile on Booth's face was odd. "Aw Sweets, are you going to miss us?"

This confused the younger man "Well yes... why wouldn't I?"

The smile grew larger. Booth looked like he wanted to double over laughing. "Why would you miss us when we're going to be in the seats right next to you on the plane?"

Two baffled faces gaped at him. "What?"

"Uhx. Sweets, learn to read between the lines. You're coming with us!"


	2. Office Agents

**Chapter 2. Office Agents**

The drive to the New Jersey FBI field office wasn't very long and when the cab pulled up in front of the plain grey office building Lance Sweets felt intimidated. Not because the building looked completely normal, but because he had no idea what lay behind its doors. He didn't know the people, how they reacted, what they looked like. They all could be buffed, biker gang members who found it enjoyable to pick on puny guys like him. A shiver went down his spine. He could almost imagine the tattoos on some of their arms.

"Come on Sweets! Get a move on." He watched as Booth glared at him and held the door open for Dr. Brennan to pass through, following her in as she left them behind. Since they had done this before their body language told Sweets that they were totally at ease, well, Dr. Brennan was set on getting straight to work but that was where she felt most comfertable. He swallowed then stepped through the door.

On the other side he was grateful to see that his fears had been unjustified. There were people _everywhere._ Normal people. With his mind now at ease Sweets caught up with Brennan and Booth as they introduced themselves to the secretary at the front desk. She then directed them to go up a few floors to the office of the agent that they would be working with. They passed through doorways and squeezed through tight halls, sometimes having to press to the walls for others to get by. And each time, Sweets looked at the partners from behind and he saw that there was always some sort of physical contact. Booth would hold doors open for her which Lance expected would make her spout off something about being able to take care of herself, but nothing was said and she just kept walking. Then as Booth would follow behind her his hand would automatically shift to the small of her back which didn't seem to bother her at all. All of these observations went straight to his mental list of things to ask them about later.

The inside of the building was almost exactly like the interior of the Hoover building. Offices lined the walls while random desks where placed in the middle of the room. They passed several sets of interrogation rooms and lounges where colleges where laughing pleasantly while drinking coffee.

Booth made a sudden turn and pulled Brennan along with him. Sweets scurried after them. Inside was a desk piled high with manila folders and bits of random things which could have pertained to different cases. Looking over Booth's shoulder Lance saw that there was a man currently sitting behind the desk almost completely hidden behind a very outdated computer monitor. After a few strokes to the keyboard the agent looked up and saw them standing there and jumped to him feet.

Coming around the desk he introduced himself. "Hi, thanks for coming, my name's Special Agent Christopher DeLuca. And you must be Agent Booth." He held out his hand and Booth shook it vigorously, a large smile on his face. Agent DeLuca was almost as tall as he was and most definitely worked out because anyone could have seen the contour of his biceps under his suit jacket. His face was long with large brown eyes and deep rust colored hair. His jaw was angular and added a sharpness to his face that clashed with the roundness of his lips. New Jersey's own version of Agent Booth. However, while standing next to the real thing he paled in comparison. Booth had a feeling that the agent knew this and was pleased. But as he noticed Dr. Brennan next to Booth, he offered a smile that would have made any woman swoon. He was, in every sense of the word (much like Booth), handsome.

"And you must be the lovely Dr. Brennan." He held out his hand and she shook it. Being Brennan, as she was, she hadn't noticed the finer details that Booth had seen and instead jumped right into work.

"Yes. Agent DeLuca I was wondering if the person I spoke to over teleconference had followed my instructions on how to preserve the crime scene. I was also wondering if we could make our way there as soon as possible."

DeLuca looked at her for a moment and then laughed. His eyes crinkling as he grinned. "Oh yeah. Everything's taken care of Dr. Brennan, no need to worry. Charlie, the guy you talked to, made sure to perfectly preserve everything. Every little detail. He's a big fan of yours you know. Been going around for the last day and half telling everyone that this famous author he really liked had asked him personally to do her a favor."

Booth noticed that she had the normal I-don't-know-what-that-means look on her face. "That's not possible. I don't know anyone named Charlie." Agent DeLuca laughed again, shaking his head he looked passed Brennan and saw Sweets for the first time.

"And who are you?"

Pushing past the two people in front of him Sweets extended his hand out for DeLucato shake. "Dr. Lance Sweets, psycologist, but I also do profiles."

DeLuca's face fell into a flat expression. "Ah." was the only thing he said. Dropping Sweets's hand DeLuca went around his desk and sat once again. Using his hand to motion to the two chairs in front of him he politely told the partners to take a seat. Sweets (who had no chair) stood to their left, leaning against the grey colored wall. Handing Booth the file, DeLuca started debriefing them on their current case.

"Three days ago a couple, Kristina Remmington and Lucus Clark, were hiking in the woods to the North of here and came across what they thought was an abandoned power facility. Apparently one of them thought it would be cool to have some random sex there but once they got inside they found_ that_." He pointed to the gruesome pictures that Booth had turned to. Brennan's face was completely expressionless and Booth grimaced some but Sweets thought he was going to be physically ill. _How do they deal with this stuff. _He wondered to himself.

DeLuca continued. "There are six bodies in total. Three women and two men. Five of them are strapped to what I think are electric chairs and the last one was lying in the middle of the room." Booth closed his eyes, not really wanting to look at the photos anymore and willingly let Brennan take the file. "It's easier to look at it now so you don't faint when we get to the crime scene Agent Booth."

Booth's eyebrows came together."I wouldn't faint, it just doesn't get any easier to look at photos and bodies. Every new one makes me want to puke."

"Ah. Well, your rental is outside in the garage." DeLuca tossed him the keys. "I'm going to head over to the scene. There's a map inside the file. I'll meet you there. Unless you want to come with me?" He was looking at Brennan when he asked this, though she didn't look up from examining the gruesome photos that none of the men could stomach. Booth saw this and the pinch of jealousy caused the back of his neck to burn.

Booth nodded his head at their luggage. "No thanks. We're going to stop by the hotel first. Get situated, then we'll join you. Say...in about 30 minutes?"

"Fine."

Brennan swiftly closed the case file with a snap. "Booth why do we have to go to the hotel? Our luggage can wait, you have a murder to solve and I have remains to examine. There's no time to waste!"

Booth rolled his eyes. "Bones come on. For once could you please not argue and just go along with what I say? No one's going to touch the bodies until we get there." He stood up, picking up his and Brennan's bags he slung them over his shoulders. Turning back to Agent DeLuca he held out his hand once again.

DeLuca hesitantly took it. "Bones?"

"Yeah, long story."

"Well, since it looks like we'll be working together for awhile you'll have plenty of chances to tell me all about it." The agent chuckled. "It was very nice meeting you Dr. Brennan." She gave a nod to him, not saying anything. _Is she pouting?_ Sweets had seen many different sides of Brennan but he had never really experienced how odd it looked to see her pout.

**Dr. Brennan doesn't say anything when pouting. **He stored that bit of information away.

DeLuca told Booth where to head to get to the underground parking lot, and since he figured the agent didn't want to shake hands with him again Sweets left the room before Brennan or Booth. Rolling his suitcase along behind him. As he turned around in the elevator to wait for them to catch up he saw that even though Brennan was angry at Booth she still allowed him to keep his hand on the small of her back.

It was very dark and cold in the parking garage. Even though it was well into spring and temperatures where somewhere in the mid seventies, Sweets was shivering. There was a long line of black SUV's similar to Booth's back in DC and it gave the place an eerie uniform feeling. Booth clicked a button on the car remote and when one of them had their headlights light up Sweets headed to it. The partners had been a ways behind but caught up to him as he loaded his suitcase into the back. They did the same and all three came around the sides of the car to get in. Opening the passenger side of the front, Sweets was met with resistance.

Booth was the first. "Whoa, Sweets. You can't sit there, that's Bones's seat."

Brennan next. "Yes, sorry Sweets but I always sit there."

Surprised and a little downhearted he let Brennan brush past him to climb into the front seat while he slipped into the back seat with a quiet apology. As they pulled out into the city streets Lance brightened up a bit. "So Dr. Brennan, why is it that only you and Agent Booth are aloud to sit in the front?"

Booth let out a loud groan. "Sweets, I thought I made it clear to you that we didn't bring you along to bore us to death with your psycho-babel shit."

Brennan lightly hit him in the arm. "Booth!. Don't be so mean to him, he's only a child."

He was slightly annoyed at being called a child but waited patiently for her to answer. Brennan turned slightly in her seat to face him. "Well since Booth asserts his alpha-male tendencies through unjustified means he believes that it is a 'mans' job to drive. And since I am not allowed to drive I believe that I should be able to have the next best thing, which is the seat next to it." She used air quotes to emphasize her meaning, which Sweets thought was very laughable.

"Bones I didn't say it was a 'mans' job to drive. I just like driving, that's it. And don't go putting words in my mouth. I never said that."

She turned back to him. A deep frown on her lips. "Well you implied it."

Booth let out a deflated sigh. "Look Sweets, Bones rides shot-gun. End of story."

Question answered, Sweets sat back in his seat. Wishing he had his notebook he made another mental note.** Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth are **_**very **_**protective of the front seats.**

(--)

A/N: When I first started writing about Agent DeLuca I thought I had made his character a little too mean, but don't worry he gets nicer as the story goes on. And btw his name is Italian so its pronounced De-Lucha. 3 u guys. please keep reviewing!


	3. Finding out

**Chapter 3. Finding out**

It wasn't hard to find the hotel. It was a large building with white brick exterior and a grand entrance. It reminded Booth of the hotels that they had seen on their trip to Vegas, and pulling in to the parking lot he voiced his opinion. "Hey Bones."

"What?" she asked, not looking up from the case file.

"Doesn't this place look like our hotel from Vegas?"

She glanced up for a split second to survey the outside of the building, then looked back down at the papers in front of her. "Yes. It does." Was her only answer.

Though the exchange was brief and the answer extremely short it was still enough to get Sweets's attention. "You guys went to Vegas together?"

As Booth killed the engine they both turned to look at him then looked to each other. Their eyes held a silent conversation that Lance wished he could hear. They were silent for a moment, then Brennan blushed slightly and a smile crept on to both of their faces. The suspense was killing him.

"What? What happened while you were in Vegas?" He wanted to know so much it almost hurt. But neither partner was going to give up that personal information without a fight. Booth however, gave Sweets a little teasing reply.

"You didn't know us then, but man. Things during that case were a lot different than anything else." He let out a contented sigh and popped the hatch to the back of the SUV. They grabbed their luggage and headed towards the entrance of their hotel. Sweets lagged a few feet behind the partners, something about them had him thinking. He had no idea what they were like before he had met them only a while ago. _I'll have to ask Angela about that when we get back._

He was pulled back to the present by Brennan throwing herself onto Booth's shoulder. It threw him off balance for a moment because he was caring both of their bags but he quickly recovered and they were both laughing as she whispered something into his ear that Sweets couldn't hear. This little bit of physical contact was extremely odd for someone like Dr. Brennan who shied away from any situation that required more than a hand shake.

He strained his ears to try and here more, and he also quickened his pace to try and get closer. He came into earshot just as Booth brought his arm around her back and slightly smacked her well toned ass. "You certainly aren't some spinster teacher now are you, eh Bones?"

She giggled, "Sure, Tony my fighting tiger."

"By the way, whatever happened to that wad of cash you won at black jack?" A sly smile peeled from her lips and she whispered the answer into his ear. When she pulled away Booth momentarily stopped walking and turned in shock to stare at his partner. Another silent conversation comenced and after a few seconds Brennan nodded and Booth scooped her up in a hug that had her off the ground and spinning around in circles. They both laughed with more energy than Sweets had ever seen them use at their sessions. Dr. Brennan looked so... normal. He forgot for a moment that she was actually the famous, cold hearted, easily misunderstood doctor who didn't know anything about love but knew plenty about loss.

"Marisol was very grateful when I called her the other day. She's doing very well now." Was the only answer she gave. Booth ruffled her hair.

"That was really nice of you Bones. Real nice."

Their laughter died down and when Booth set her back on the ground they went back to being the serious doctor who examined dead people and the man who was constantly by her side. They walked into the lobby like nothing had happened. It was like they had random flashes of split personalities. Their moods were just to much and as Sweets stood on the steps, before going into the building, he looked up and the midday sun. As the warming rays beat down on his face he silently prayed that he would finally be included in their group and that they would except him. His shoulders slumped as he walked through the door, but what awaited him was reassuring.

Brennan and Booth were waiting just inside the doorway for him. As he looked at their faces they smiled at him. They let him slip between them and they walked together to the front desk.

Booth and Sweets checked in first. They walked to the elevators and waited with the door open for Brennan, as she checked in quickly then followed them. The two FBI employees had rooms on the third floor and as the numbers on the top of the elevator door announced that they had arrived they stepped out, Brennan however stayed put. Booth saw this and was confused for a moment.

"Bones, what're you doing? This is our floor."

"Yes, it is your floor. But I have a suite on the sixth floor."

"What?" The elevator doors started to close and Booth tried to keep her gaze for as long as possible. She offered a small smile and waved goodbye. A few seconds later Booth's cell phone beeped. The text he received made him smile slightly.

_I won't be far away. You can always come and see me._ It read.

Walking quickly down the hallway Sweets glanced behind him to watch as Booth grinned at his cell phone screen. When out of the blue he started laughing, Sweets stopped walking altogether and threw a questioning look to the older man. He was about to ask his question out loud when Booth filled him in.

He padded the bags at his side. "Bones forgot her bags." His smile spread wider when he realized from Sweets's expression that he didn't understand what that meant.

"Are you going to tell her?" He wanted to know.

"Nah, she'll figure it out. And when she does she can come get them."

"Agent Booth I don't think that's very fair. Dr. Brennan has been very kind to you today. I've seen almost none of your famous 'discussions', and did you know that playing pranks on each other has led to over forty-seven percent of the breakups of partners? You shoul-"

"Cut it out Sweets. Don't turn me into a bad guy. I just don't feel like making an extra trip to her room. OK?" As they both opened their doors Sweets heard Booth mutter something under his breath. He stood still for a moment, observing the senior agent throw the many luggage bags into the entrance of his room then closed the door a little harder than necessary behind him.

Sweets let out a sigh that seemed to let the lonliness he had been keeping at bay, slowely seep in. He thought tears were going to fall for a moment, but when they didn't he somberly stepped through the doorway and slowely cloosed the door behind him.

(--)

Booth was irritated. He didn't think he was being mean to Bones, he was just tired and he had been more than ready to get their bags off of his shoulders. Looking around his room Booth wasn't surprised. It was a hotel room. Just like many of the other hotel rooms that he had stayed in. There was a bed, a couch, a desk, a dresser, a TV on the dresser, and a bathroom. What else would he need?

Leaving the bags where he had dropped them on the floor Booth flopped onto the bed and grabbed the remote. Pressing the 'on' button he waited for a few seconds but when nothing happened he groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb. His eyes pinched tightly against the dull ache in the back of his skull.

"Just my luck." He said to himself out loud. "I get the room with the broken TV and Bones isn't even here to occupy me." There was no answer to his little rant and talking to himself had left him feeling pitiful and melancholy. So he pulled out his phone and let his fingers press the buttons in the order that would call that all too familiar person.

(--)

At the exact moment that Brennan's phone rang she was looking out at the city from the wall of windows in her hotel suite. She had walked through the door and had been pleasantly surprised by what she found. The main room consisted of a living room (where she was currently standing) a kitchenette/bar area and three bedrooms that were connected by large sets of pocket French doors.

Her bedroom and the living room were the most lavish. With high vaulted ceilings and walls of only windows, as well as beautiful chandeliers. In front of the bar in the great room was a large seating area that consisted of a grand cream leather couch, several black leather chairs and a coffee table. All in the direct path of a massive one hundred- fifty inch plasma screen TV that happened to be plastered to the only section of solid wall on the entire west side of the room. Underneath that was a less noticeable fireplace.

When she had started exploring the two extra bedrooms she found that they all had fireplaces and were much less intricately decorated. Her room however, had a king sized bed that was parallel to another complete wall of windows and was directly in front of another fireplace/flat screen combination. Her bed had at least four rows of real down pillows and when she had eased onto the comforter it felt like she was drifting on a cloud.

But her favorite part of the entire room was the masterbath. It had a jakoozie tub with more jets than she cared to count, and as she looked at it Brennan daydreamed about her and Booth sitting in it sipping wine. It certainly was big enough for two people, and so was the glass shower right next to it. It was also an added bonus that there were double sinks.

She had glanced once more at the massive tub and slipped back into her daydream. "Maybe later." She thought aloud.

Her tour over, Brennan had walked back into the great room and looked out over the bustling city below. Which was where she still was when the fifth ring of her cell phone brought her out of her daze.

She knew it was Booth before she eve flipped it open. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." His voice was low and he sounded extremely tired.

"What's wrong?" It was never good when he was depressed.

"Nothing. Just missing how we can't be together when Sweets is around."

She was skeptical, "Are you sure?"

He paused for a moment. "Yeah."

_A-Ha! _She thought. _He's lying. _"Your TVs mechanically inadequate isn't it." It was more of a statement than a question and as the silence worn on for a moment a smile grew to touch her lips.

"How did you know?" There was genuine surprise in his voice.

"Booth, it doesn't take a genius to figure out the only thing you care about in a hotel room is the television. And if you are in a state of depression after you have just entered your room then the logical response would be that your TV isn't working properly."

There were a few seconds of silence then, when he spoke, she could almost hear the boyish grin creeping across his lips. "Wow... you know I love it when you try and figure me out. Maybe I'm rubbing off on you."

She rolled her eyes. "Go get Sweets. I'll meet you down in the lobby." She hung up without a proper goodbye and headed out the door, a large grin plastered on her face.

(--)

She met them in the lobby and as they walked out to the car Booth threw her one of his famous charm smiles. He knew something she didn't. Thinking over everything that she had done since the beginning of the day she re-examined everything. What she did, what she said, how she said it. She was still thinking everything over with so much attention that she didn't even realize that she was now in a moving vehicle, and when the mistake was discovered she let out a frustrated grunt and leaned her head back into the headrest. Covering her face with her hands she announced her findings.

"BOOOOOTH! I forgot my bags." Booth practically lost it. He was laughing so hard that his eyes were squeezed shut and he had one arm over his stomach to help dull the muscle pain. After staring at her partner for a moment she cracked a smile and she joined into the fit of laughter. Watching them was just to much and their infeciousness made him join in to their fun as well. When they finally got their giggles under control they drove the rest of the way in contented silence.

(--)

The building was surrounded by both FBI standard issue vehicles as well as black and whites of the local police force, which was then surrounded by yards of familiar yellow caution tape. As soon as Booth parked the car Brennan was out of her seat, already climbing the slight incline to reach the abandoned building. Booth however staying in the car with Sweets for a moment, he looked back and the boyish man sitting behind him. "You want to stay here?" Sweets just nodded, afraid that if he spoke he would lose what little food had made it into his stomach during their long day. The memory of those pictures didn't help him.

**Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth are better at this than I am.**

Booth understood how he felt so he quietly got out of the vehicle and walked up to Brennan, she had been waiting for him. Holding the yellow tape above their heads so she could walk under, they came apon the sight. From the outside it looked quite harmless; and old building that no one had used in years. The metal siding was starting to rust and some holes where rotting through the tin roof, but other than that it was structurally sound. As they walked started up to it several agents and cops stopped and stared at the partners, moving out of their way as they passed. Reaching the door one of them even opened it for them so that they could pass through without stopping...which was where they ran into Agent DeLuca.

He looked surprised to see them, which Booth thought odd. "Oh, you guys are here. I thought you wouldn't get here for at least another hour or so..." His voice trailed off when he was met with two extremely confused expressions.

"Agent DeLuca I don't understand why you would assume that we would take our time getting here. The people that died here deserve justice and that is what we plan to give them. There is no time to waste. Right Booth?" She was angry, and Booth was surprised that she hadn't imediatly gone off into supper squinty mode. He didn't even think she said one really long word in that whole backlash comment. Brennan glared at him. "Right Booth?"

"Oh, yeah. Right."

She pulled out a pair of latex gloves and stomped past the startled agent. Her anger restrained, she spoke through clenched teeth. "I assume the remains are in this direction. No need to show me the way." Booth gave DeLuca one last look then followed the rampaging woman to make sure she didn't kill anyone.

He found her already kneeling next to the body that was in the middle of the room. The smell was horrible, but nothing he couldn't stand, but he knew he would need a breath of fresh air pretty soon. Looking around he saw that when they had been debriefed Agent DeLuca hadn't been kidding. There were rows of chairs on the walls leading down to a doorway at the end of the corridor. Booth walked down and opened it, it lead outside so there wasn't any other discoveries just waiting to be found. He breathed a sigh of relief, plus it felt good to get some ventilation coming through.

As he turned around the scene startled him. Now in the added light new details could be seen that were earlier shrouded in shadow. Like, for instance, the six electric chairs that were pressed up against the walls. Five of them held bodies while the last, which was to his direct left, was ominously empty. Letting his gaze fall separately on all of the chairs what he saw was grotesque, each one held a body. Each one held a decaying body. Each one held a decaying body that once was a person screaming for their lives, and each body showed that because their jaws where each set in silent screams.

Booth fingered the religious medal he had around his neck and murmured a silent prayer for them. He was still praying when Brennan called him.

"Booth?" She had something, which was great news. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness once again he saw that she was holding an evidence bag that held a plastic card. He silently took it from her. A picture was on it. An ID.

"Jarika Stanton. She's a resident at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. You know what? I think we passed that on the way here."

Brennan stood up from the body, pulling off her gloves as she did so. "The victim hasn't been here long. At most possibly two days. Obviously you can tell that she is indeed very _fleshy_ I don't do flesh."

"OK well, we'll just send her back to the Jeffersonian. Cam can take a look at her." Brennan gave a silent nod in agreement. Moving on to the other bodies she started spilling out facts before Booth even had his notepad out.

"This one is female, approximate age range is early to late teens. There is a good chance that all of these people died from electrocution, however I do not feel comfortable making that my final conclusion until I have had a chance to examine the remains further. I would however put time of death around 10 months ago."

Booth had to look away when she poked her newly gloved finger into a section of arm. He hated it when she did that. "From what I can see there are at least three fractures. There are two to the left ulna and the third is located on the lower section of the fibula. Several of her phalanges appear to be broken as well. From the appearance of the fractures I feel comfortable saying that they were broken by use of blunt force trauma."

"So she was tortured?"

"Yes."

Booth surveyed the body in front of him. She had been just a teenager, a little girl who he could imagine joking around with here friends about boys and putting on to much makeup and getting grounded. She had her whole life ahead of her...

Brennan had moved on to the next body. From there on it was discovered that Jarika Stanton had been the newest victim, the others were only a couple months apart. They all had the same type of injuries; one broken arm and one or both broken legs. They all had their fingers broke, some where even bent up in odd positions. At one point Booth just had to ask.

"Bones?"

She was currently examining the fracture on the leg of the third victim. She had told Booth that he had been a male, mid twenties to early thirties, he had been there for eight months. Both of his legs where broken. She didn't raise her head when she answered. "Yes Booth?"

"All of these people where alive when they where electrocuted right?"

"Yes."

"And they weren't moved after they died, right?"

"No. It doesn't appear that they have."

Booth swallowed back the bile that had risen in his throat. "So that means that they saw the other bodies before they died?"

Brennan still didn't look up but she remained silent for a moment. When she answered it was barely a whisper.

"Yes."


	4. Victims

**Chapter 4. Victims**

Booth felt like his blood was on fire. Having been through different torture methods himself he was all too familiar with the fear that had gripped him when he had been captured. He had nearly died and it wasn't something he wanted anyone else to experience, it was inhuman to do those types of things to other human beings.

While he was thinking Brennan had moved on. He followed her and they set themselves into their typical crime scene routine. She told him the overall details and he shouted orders at the other officers on what to do to get the bodies ready to be moved. But what they found after the first body was shifted out of the electric chair made all of their blood run cold.

Carved into the back of the chair was the name _Brianna Jermain_. Upon seeing it Agent DeLuca came and stood next to Booth.

"Looks like we have a name." He said quietly.

"Don't jump to conclusions. Just because it's there doesn't mean that its her name." Booth snapped at him.

"But it is her name." Brennan interrupted their almost argument.

Booth was confused. "How could you know that Bones?"

She didn't say anything, just stuck a student ID in his face. The two men inspected it carefully, not touching it since neither had gloves on. When they both had read it Agent DeLuca was the one who spoke.

"Freshman of Whitmore High School. Breanna Jermain. Fifteen years old." Silence followed his explaination. Brennan moved on, putting the ID card in an evidence bag as she did so.

From then on they carried each body out, one by one. And behind each body they found a name. And on each body they found some piece of identification that matched the name carved crookedly into the wood. From driver's licences and business cards to gym memberships, they even found a party invitation.

As the last body bag was being rolled out two hours later Booth looked at his note pad. As Brennan stripped off her latex gloves he read to her. "First victim was killed ten months ago, female name is Brianna Jermain, aged fifteen years. Second victim, male killed eight months ago. Named Erik Sibberson, age thirty-five. Third victim, killed six months ago. Female named Rachel Bernheart, age fifty-four. Fourth victim killed four months ago, female named Allisa Shaber, age sixty. Fifth victim killed six weeks ago. Male named Jordan Halloway, aged forty-one years. And sixth victim killed two days ago, female named Jarika Stanton age twenty-seven." Booth flipped his notepad closed and cursed under his breath.

"This bastard has no real MO. The only thing that's the same is that he killed five of the victims the same way."

Brennan lied a reassuring hand on his arm. "It does seem difficult... but we have the best team on the case. We'll solve it and let the families get closure just like every other case we've taken." Her face was determined when Booth looked at her, she was staring out the doorway. "I seem to have forgotten that Sweets is still in our car."

"Aw shit!" Not once had he gone to see if the psychologist was alright the entire time they had been there and Booth mentally kicked himself for forgetting about the guy. He looked to Brennan and was surprised to see that she was smiling. Booth felt his forehead wrinkle in confusion but then his expression relaxed when she stood on her tip-toes to reach up and kiss him. It was a the slow sweet kind that was his favorite. When they separated after a moment he pulled her arms from around his neck and held her hands in front of them. Looking around quickly to make sure that the crime scene guys where gone he leaned in for a more heated kiss, cutting her off after a moment to leave her wanting more.

"How do you always know what will make me feel better?" He teased. She only gave him a slightly crooked smile and pulled her hands free from his grasp, walking slowly away with a slight sway in her hips. Booth ran a hand through his hair as he let out a sigh, then he had to chuckle. _Only Bones could turn a crime scene into a cat walk._His eyes drifted to the now exaggerated swing in her body, god she was to much. Especially when she turned to him and gave a killer smile that silently beckoned him to follow; which he did without a second thought.

He caught up to her just as she reached the black SUV. Looking around his seat as he quietly climbed in he saw that the younger man they had just been talking about was soundly asleep in the back seat. Looking at him sleeping really made Sweets seem like a child, it took off about ten years when his face was that defenseless. A smile cracked on both of the partner's faces. As they drove away from the flashing blue and red lights Booth got the feeling that he and Brennan were new parents with their first born son in the back seat. It gave him a homey feeling, so looking in the rear view mirror once more to make sure that Sweets was indeed asleep he snuck his hand over to Brennan's side of the front seat and linked their fingers together. She didn't even look away from the window but squeezed his hand reassuringly and smiled to herself.

(--)

As Sweets slowly awoke from his slumber he heard whispering from the front seat.

"Do you think we should wake him up? It's not proper for him to sleep in that position, he's putting to much strain on his cervical vertebrae."

"Nah, Bones just let him sleep. I'm sure the neck pain won't be to much for him to handle... What?"

"Well I didn't know you knew what I was talking about." There was a rustle and what sounded like a kissing noise but when Sweets cracked open one eye slightly the partners weren't moving and each was looking in separate directions. Silently.

Sweets pretended to be asleep all the way to their hotel hoping to hear more from the partners. However they never said anything else. When they pulled into the parking lot Booth had to go over several speed bumps and Sweets used that moment as an opportunity to 'wake up'. Rubbing his eyes so that they wouldn't notice they were already clear he asked Booth about their crime scene. The thickness in his voice added nicely to the charade.

But when he looked to Booth waiting for an answer he saw that the agent had his jaw set. He was obviously clenching his teeth together. _Ah, so its going to be a tough case. _Thinking back to all of the cases they had talked over at their sessions Sweets determined that there was a child involved. Booth always got this way when younger victims where involved.

**Booth compares child victims to his son Parker. It causes him to become extremely aggressive.**

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, and when he had parked the SUV Brennan took a moment to lay a hand on his shoulder and catch his gaze. There was something in her look that she gave him that caused Booth to nod his head and slide out of the vehicle. Sweets watched the interaction with jealousy, he wanted so much to know what was going on with them and what was going through their minds right that second. But no such luck.

(--)

Since no one wanted to eat anything lunch was out of the question, which left nothing else for them to do but have each person return to their respective rooms.

Booth flopped onto his bed, not even bothering to pull back the covers. He was asleep within seconds of his head hitting the pillow.

He dreamed of what Parker would be like when he got to be a teenager. Running off after girls, going to parties until late in the night and coming home smelling of bonfire smoke. Everything that Booth himself had done when he was in high school... whenever he didn't feel like dealing with his father's abuse. That part of his dream turned into a nightmare. _He _was the one strapped to the empty electric chair. With a gag in so he couldn't yell for help, looking around he saw that the bodies all had faces that were slowly degrading in front of his eyes... all of them where buddies he had served with when he was in the army. The ones that didn't get to come home. As their flesh was eaten away they all looked to him with tears in their eyes and after a moment they simultaneously let out a heart wrenching scream.

Booth sat up so fast that the room spun. He was sweating and hot and he just wanted to forget about the dream that he just had. He almost did when there was a knock at his door. Groaning he rolled over and glanced at the clock, it was after eight at night. The sun was down and it was dark in his room, another knock caused him to stumble about his room to find the door.

He opened it to find Sweets. The younger man seemed scared of his tousled look which annoyed Booth to no end.

"You want something Sweets?" he growled out.

"What? Oh- yeah. I just got a called from Dr. Brennan, she wanted me to wake you up and tell you that she wants to go to dinner and then to the FBI lab here. Where are we going to dinner by the way?"

Booth looked at him with pure hatred in his eyes. "Why didn't she call me herself?"

Sweets flinched at his question but tried to shake it off by shrugging his shoulders. "Apparently your phone is on silent."

The hatred disappeared. "Oh. Fine, just give me a second." Booth turned and stepped back into his room, closing the door behind him.

(--)

Lance Sweets had never seen anything quite like the Booth he had just talked to. Something about the agent had felt gritty, almost like he had just seen a very raw version of Booth that didn't see the light of day very often.

Waiting patiently outside the doorway for a few minutes Sweets was shocked at the transformation he saw standing in front of him when the door finally opened. Booth was now dressed in low riding khaki shorts with a dark green t-shirt of some band from the 80's. He had also washed his face so he looked more awake. His entire stance, coupled with his style of dress that Sweets had never seen on him before practically screamed 'All-America Boy'. It was so relaxed compared to the hard hitting agent that he normally was.

Before Booth noticed that his mouth was hanging open Sweets clamped his jaw shut.

Booth turned to him and had a grand smile on his face, "Come on Sweets. Bones is waiting for us. Can't keep a lady waiting." Booth led the way to the elevators, and when they met up with Brennan he led the way to the SUV.

They stopped at a small family diner and quietly filled Sweets in on the information they had found at the crime scene. They talked in whispers sometimes, Booth constantly reminding Brennan that they couldn't talk about certain things because of where they were. But Sweets got the overall jist of the situation. The case was going to be a bad one. When Brennan had started talking about the first victim which was a young teen Booth had withdrawn from the conversation. waiting until it was over to say anything.

When they had finished eating Booth bickered with Brennan over the bill but ended up paying it when the doctor had gone to the bathroom to freshen up. Then they headed over to the temporary 'lab' which Dr. Brennan found completely inadequate just by looking at the outside. Walking in, Sweets felt his stomach give a heave. He cleared his throat and the two people in front of him turned around for a moment.

"Guys if you don't mind I'm going to stay out here." The both nodded and left him outside the morgue.

Over an hour passed when Booth came out to tell him that Dr. Brennan was still examining the remains. Sitting next to him Sweets watched as Booth sunk into the extra chair. Trying to strike up a conversation Sweets tried to think of something to say.

"So... do you have any suspects?" Wrong question to ask. Booth tensed up again and said nothing. Which meant a big fat NO. Neither man said anything for another two hours.

When Brennan finally came out she found them sitting quietly, looking in opposite directions. They left with no new information at all. She had nothing new to tell them, only that every victim except Jarkica Stanton was killed by electrocution.

They arrived at the hotel and Sweets watched as Booth walked off to the bar with Brennan not to far behind. Having the feeling that they should be alone for awhile Sweets traveled to his room where he sat and watched tv, waiting for sleep to overtake him. But after tossing and turning for hours on end and the clock numbers glowing ominously at him. It read 2:30 in the morning.

For some reason, before he even realized what was going on Lance Sweets found himself standing outside Dr. Temperance Brennan's hotel room, which quite surprised him because she had only mentioned to Booth where her suite was located. She hadn't directly told him, he had just been evsdropping. What freaked him out even more was that his hand seemed to raise itself and start knocking on her door. And before he could stop himself and walk away the door opened to re veil a small woman with tousled hair, wearing a purple silk robe that cut off at mid thigh. What was under that was left up to his imagination since it was securely tied. Her eyes were squinted against the brighter lights from the hallway, but she was still one of the most beautiful women that Lance Sweets had ever seen.

"Dr. Sweets?" When Brennan saw him she hadn't recognized him at first. Mostly because he was wearing a baggy sweatshirt with some college football team on it and a pair of simple black pajama pants. He looked to casual to be the formal 'Sweets' they had come to know him as.

Lance was nervous. He really didn't know what to say- since he really didn't know why he was there in the first place... then he realized that he acutally did know, which bothered him even more. "Sorry to bother you Dr. Brennan. I'll leave, I just felt like talking to someone. Homesick, yaknow?"

"I'm not quite familiar with the term 'homesick' but you may come in. I was also looking for some company." She stepped aside and motioned for Sweets to come in.

_Oh man! What is Booth going to say when he finds out that I was in Brennan's room this late at night, he'll kill me!_Even though he was thinking about what Booth could do to him when he found out Sweets's feet still carried him inside. All of his worries were completely forgotten when he saw the inside of her room. He was more than a little jealous. The great room was bigger than his entire apartment. She walked in front of him, putting her finger to her lips, signaling to him to be quiet. Which confused him for more than a minute. He watched as she padded to a small kitchenette and turned on a set of back lights which allowed a soft glow to fill the room. She grabbed two glasses and a bottle of red wine, pouring some of the rouge liquid for each of them. Taking a sip Sweets sat down into the stool in front of the bar. Looking around he saw for the first time that a gigantic flat screen tv was on. The blue light was sending shadows all across the room.

One shadow in particular was coming from the couch, and when Sweets realized what it was he nearly chocked on his wine. Coughing up what liquid had gone down the wrong pipe he tried to question his female patient.

"What-cough-is Bo-cough-Booth-cough-cough-doing in-cough-your-room?-cough" several more coughs and a few pats on the back by Brennan he was back to normal and demanding an answer. She looked at him with a flat expression, one that said 'I haven't done anything wrong so don't bother me'. Brennan was angry now, he could tell as she sauntered over to him and poked his shoulder with her finger, standing almost nose to nose with him.

"You, Dr. Sweets have no right to ask that kind of question, so therefore I will not answer it. Now, if you would like to talk with me that's fine, however you have to be quiet so that we don't wake Booth." She walked back behind the bar sipping from her glass while she did so.

Standing behind the couch Sweets looked down at the agent. He was sleeping with his head tilted back against the back of the couch and his feet resting on the coffee table in front of him. He was wearing nothing more than a pair of pajama bottoms and had his arms crossed in front of his chest. Seeing him for the first time without a shirt on Sweets could really see the muscles on the older man. Booth was in better shape than he was and Sweets felt extremely inferior next to the sleeping agent. Firstly because he had a six pack so chiseled that it looked like his entire stomach was made of rock, and secondly because his pectoral muscles were large enough to be a perfect pillow for a girl to rest her head on.

_Dude, Daisy would go crazy over me if she could rest her head on muscles like those, but I guess only Dr. Brennan is that lucky._

Sweets suddenly felt a pang of guilt, he had had to leave Daisy to come on this case. She had been completely understanding and even envious that he had gotten to go instead of her, but that didn't stop the fact that he still missed her. Nursing his wine he walked away from Booth and sat once again on his bar stool. Brennan stood across from him watching him, probably trying to figure out why he was acting so withdrawn. She spoke first.

"Sweets as you know I'm not very good at this kind of thing so if you would care to elaborate on your situation I may be able to help if you explain."

Typical Dr. Brennan, so totally out there. "It's nothing really. I just miss Daisy, and my parents."

She nodded, "I can relate to your situation."

"Dr. Brennan, I really need to ask... why is Agent Booth here?" His curiosity couldn't be contained anymore.

A smile spread across Brennan's face. "He's been coming to me like that for awhile now. He's been having trouble sleeping, sometimes its his back, other times its just because he can't sleep. He'll call me and ask to come over to talk. Most of the time I'm still at the lab and he'll just come in in his pajamas and sit on my couch for awhile till he falls asleep. Other times I'm at home and he'll just fall asleep on my couch. We'll talk for awhile until he doses off, I've gotten quite used to being used as a pillow." She chuckled slightly and took another sip of wine.

"What do you talk about?"

"Mostly about the case we're on at the time. But just everyday things, nothing that would be of interest to you."

"Ah but Dr. Brennan everything you two do is interesting to me!"

(--)

Sweets talked to Brennan for awhile longer. Sweets trying unsuccessfully the whole time to milk more information from her. When the microwave clock read 3:45 Sweets rose from his stool and stretched.

"Thank you for talking to me Dr. Brennan, I don't feel as homesick anymore." She gave him a look of confusion.

"I still don't know what that means."

"I'll explain it to you tomorrow. I'm really tired and it'll take a few minutes to get back to my room. Good night Dr. Brennan." He was shocked when she called him back as he started to make his way to the door.

"Wait, its quite a distance to your room from here, and you are obviously fatigued. I have two extra rooms anyway so you might as well take one."

Her offer surprised him but he gladly excepted. "Thank you Dr. Brennan, I'll see you in the morning." Sweets made his way over to the first bedroom and pulled the doors out of their pockets and closed them, but something caught his eye before they were completely closed and peeking through the crack that was left twenty-two year old Lance Sweets just about had a heart attack at what he saw next.

Dr. Temperance Brennan leaned down to Special Agent Seeley Booth and kissed him full on the mouth. Groaning he stirred and opened his eyes slowely. "Hey Bones."

"Booth come to bed. Sleeping on the couch isn't good for your back." A smile spread across his face as he stretched. Standing up he followed Brennan into her room and closed the door behind them.

Sweets leaned against the door for support, trying to figure out his thoughts by saying them aloud to no one in particular. "Oh, man... Wow."


	5. Author Note

major author note!!

Hey sorry if I wasn't clear on the details about the bodies. Just so you guys know the victims were killed about 2 months apart and are in different stages of decomp. The newest one was is still '_fleshy' _as I put it because she was killed only 2 days before that.

Sorry about the confusion. Please keep reading and reviewing! This is only my second story btw. Hope you like what I have coming in the next couple days ^-^ If you have any more questions just message me and I'll try and explain.

-Love Brennoothfan4ever


	6. Meet House

**A/N.- Hi guys! I'm actually really starting to like this story (even though its mine). But when I first started writing it I hated the way I wrote some of the lines, but now that I'm in to it I realized that it works. Please keep posting and what not. I actually look everyday to see what you guys have critiqued about it. -love BOF4E**

Chapter 5. Meet House

Muffled bangs coming from outside his room woke Lance Sweets at exactly 7:30 in the morning. It was hot and stuffy inside his temporary room and even thought half asleep, he wanted to escape. He let out a tired moan as he tried to lift the heavy quilt off of himself, but when he realized the weight was to much he settled for pushing it aside. Rubbing his brown eyes to wake himself up he listened to more bangs from the front room. As he rounded the bed and opened the pocket doors Booth's gruff voice flowed into his ears.

He was standing in front of the coffee pot behind the bar. Wearing only his pajama pants from earlier. As he turned slightly Sweets could see that he was talking to someone on his cell phone, and the content of his side of the conversation made it clear who he was talking to.

"Sure Bub. Oh, no. Dr. Bones is still sleeping. What? Yeah, we're having lots of fun here in New Jersey. Maybe I'll bring you here sometime, would you like that?" His laugh was infectious and Sweets felt a smirk slide onto his face.

**Booth loves his son very much. And he looks completely silly when he talks to children.**

Booth listened for another moment, laughing as he did so. "Sure Bub. But you'll have to ask your mom first, ok? Yeah, I love you too. Ok, I'll say hi to her for you. Have fun at school!"

Sweets watched him as he hung up his cell phone and set it on the counter, reaching instead for a mug and the coffee pot. Lance quietly crept up to the bar and sat silently on the stool he had used last night. He waited for Booth to notice him; it was a long few seconds until the awaited moment. When the agent had taken a sip of the mocha liquid, turned and saw his shrink sitting across the bar from him with his chin resting on his fists just waiting for answers to obvious questions.

Startled Booth dropped his mug, the silence that followed was enforced by the shattering sound that ripped through the suite. The agent stood motionless for a moment staring at the intruder to his morning routine, but when hot coffee started to burn his toes he looked away. "Ah, shit! Ow." Sweets looked on as the older man kept his gaze away from his, only looking at the mess he needed to clean. Lance watched Booth soak up the liquid with paper towels and pick up the pieces of his broken cup. After he had thrown the shards into the trash Booth stood still for a moment, facing away from the psychologist. He was more than just angry, and when he had most of it under control he turned to Sweets and stomped up to him, sticking his face next to his.

He spoke through clenched teeth. "What the hell are you doing here?"

_What a typical question. I had hoped that he would have thought of something better... oh well._

"Agent Booth I would like to ask you the same question."

Booth's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Sweets by the collar of his sweat shirt. "Don't make me shoot you. What are you doing here?!"

His threat was real and Sweets could see it, but before he could answer the pocket doors of the master bedroom slid open to reveal a glowing Dr. Brennan. Her hair was let down in a sexy style that was crumpled from sleep. She was wearing the purple silk robe again, this time however it hung open allowing Lance a perfect view of a lacy violet nightgown. Lingerie was a beautiful invention in both men's eyes at that moment. Yawning, she walked towards them; actually it was more like a sexy saunter thought she didn't seem to notice them starring at her. Booth's grip on his collar loosened as she came around the counter and Sweets used the opportunity to pull away from the very real threat to his young life.

Rounding the corner Brennan walked behind Booth and traced a line on the small of his back with her finger. She inwardly smiled as she felt the shiver run up and down his spine, but she kept her face set as stone so Sweets wouldn't know what she had done. Gripping the coffee pot she pored herself a cup, turning back to her friends she took a long exaggerated sip just waiting for one of them to say something. Booth shot her a killer smile then walked up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back close to his toned chest and sliding his arms around her waist. After kissing her temple the partners looked to their guest, who happened to be shocked into silence.

(--)

Sweets had waited so long for this particular moment. Not only was he happy for them but he was also ecstatic because he couldn't wait to call the squints back home and tell them.

Booth cleared his throat which brought him back from where ever his mind had wandered. "Sweets what are you doing here?" He asked for the third time.

Geeze he's not going to let that go will he... "Well last night I wanted someone to talk to so I came here and we talked for awhile about your insomnia."

Booth looked down at the woman in his arms. "You told him about that?" His voice didn't sound angry, just hurt.

"Booth I was drunk, it just kind of slipped out. The tequila remember?"

"Oh yeah... but that still doesn't mean you can tell him about my personal problems Bones."

Her response caught Sweets off guard. "Wait Dr. Brennan... you were drunk when I talked to you? You didn't have any of the normal symptoms of being intoxicated. You actually responded more like a normal person, wait and I let you drink half a bottle of wine along with it? How could you let me do that Dr. Brennan? I have a certain responsibility to you two!"

"Whoa Sweets, first off I still don't know why you were still here when I woke up this morning. Two, that's just how Bones is when she has too many drinks, and three you have no responsibilities to us. By the way you kinda sound like my mom right now."

"Oh, Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?" He watched as she tilted her head up so she could look into his eyes.

"When Sweets and I were talking last night he seemed very tired so I let him sleep in the second guest room."

"Oh. Ok." He gave one last squeeze to her waist and quietly kissed the back of her head before walking around the bar.

"Booth where are you going?" Without his arms around her Brennan felt cold, she wanted him back.

"To get ready for today Bones. We still have a murder to solve." As he disappeared into their room Brennan shared a questioning glance with Sweets then followed her boyfriend into their room, closing the pocket doors behind her.

As he watched his patients go about their almost normal lives Sweets was stunned, and for the second time in two days the only thing he could think to say was "Oh wow." Letting himself out of Dr. Brennan's suite Lance felt the phrase repeat itself inside of his head, like a broken record. And each time it played he still couldn't grip its meaning.

(--)

An hour later Booth and Brennan met Sweets in the lobby of the hotel. They had expected him to bombard them with questions, but when they found him he seemed deep in thought and gave them only a wave as a greeting. Booth watched as he followed them silently to his SUV and sat perfectly still in the backseat. Not a word escaped him during the whole ride to the station.

When they walked into Agent Deluca's office he directed them straight to the screening room. Neither partner realized that Sweet's wasn't following them.

"I figured you guys could use a break after yesterday..." Deluca explained to them, he gave an apologizing smile to Brennan and walked out of the room. Through the one way window Brennan saw a middle aged man, young and toned. His day old stubble on his chin added to his handsome face, though his messy brown hair made him look juvenile and his 'skater' wardrobe seemed to add to the mystery that surrounded him.

She watched as her partner looked on. Brennan could tell that he was trying to get a feel for the man before they went in, and it seemed like Booth was having a tough time. His face was scrunched in confusion, his eyes following their suspects movements.

The man in question was currently leaning against the wall, staring at the ceiling with a smile on his face. A cane was being flipped between his fingers in wide archs. This perplexed Brennan because he looked completely healthy, what would he need a cane for...

As Booth shifted beside her she followed his lead into the interrogation room. Their suspect grinned at them as they took their places beside eachother.

"Hello Dr. Brennan." His voice was sarcastic and his cocky attitude grated Booth the wrong way.

"How the hell do you know her?" He demanded. The man said nothing, only closed his eyes and stopped twirling his cane. Gripping it properly he smacked the end on the ground and walked to his seat. Watching him saunter jogged Brennan's memory and she let out an involuntary gasp. Conserned, Booth watched as she sat down, but became extremely frustrated when a sly smile broke onto each of their faces.

"Dr. House." Was her only explanation.

"Dr. Brennan, it's a pleasure." Booth looked down at the file that Deluca had given him, sure enough that was the name of the man his Bones was now talking to. Skimming down the basic information in the file Booth found something odd so he interrupted the pair's silent staring contest.

"Whoa Bones, chill for a second! You guys shouldn't know eachother. _How_would you know each other? He deals with live people, you deal with dead things. There really shouldn't be any sort of connection between you two." He exclaimed with freely moving hands.

"Word get around Booth. He _is _after all a world renowned Diagnostician, that and we are both at the top of our fields. So it would be an obvious assumption that we know _of _each other."

"Does she always talk like that?" Dr. House cut in.

Booth rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"It's totally hot. Thanks for the complements by the way." He said turning to Brennan.

"Your welcome Dr. House."

"Aw come on Bones! You're not supposed to compliment murder suspects! Especially during interrogations!"

The click of the door handle stopped Booth's rant in its tracks. The door opened and Sweets shuffled into the room, not even looking up from the file balancing in his hand. Not looking away from the words printed on the sheets of paper he started to talk to them.

"His Dr. House, my name is Dr. Lance Sweets and I will be asking you a few questions if you don't mind answer-" He finally glances up from what seems to be a medical file, only to find three people watching him with questioning looks on their faces. Both of the men have raised eyebrows and Brennan just looks confused.

Sweets threw up his arms in defeat and let them fall to his sides as the manila folder made a loud slapping noise against his thigh. "Aw come on! Dude! You guys started without me? Totally not fair! This is my first interrogation away from DC. you should have told me you were starting." Sweets sank into one of the folding chairs. "I thought I was finally considered part of the team." By the end of his little rand his voice is shrill and winey and Brennan silently compared him to a complaining child. Which House seemed to pick up on because he started laughing.

"You know what Sweets?" He leaned in toward the psychologist.

A little frustrated at the partners intent to keep him out of the loop and Dr. House's immediate disregard for his own title of doctor, Sweets sighed. "Yes Dr. House?"

"You were never going to be a part of the team in the first place. It's only big enough for two. Any idiot can see that."

Now completely excited to discuss the subject with an outside viewer Sweets's enthusiasm is gives Booth a shock. "Oh totally. They don't even realize it themselves."

"Really? Then that makes them complete idiots."

"Idiots?" Both partners ask at the same time, causing House to burst out laughing. Booth doesn't like where their conversation was going and was glad when House changed the subject.

"By the way Dr. B, Booth. Who's the kid?"

Booth was annoyed now, and as he grumbled out his reply he let House know. "Like our own version of an overgrown twelve year old that likes to play mind games on people."

"Hey! You once referred to them as Jedi mind tricks. The 'Star Wars' reference makes it sound cooler."

Booth looked at house but stuck a finger right in front of Sweets's face. "See what I mean?"

A memory popped into Brennan's head. "Yes, Gordon Gordon says that he imprinted on us... like a baby duck, because we are his interpretation of good parental figures." Brennan added with a scientific matter-of-fact tone.

The blush Sweets felt creeping up his cheeks burned. "Do not!"

Booth rolled his eyes. "So says the twelve year old."


	7. New Questions

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to post this chapter. it was just a hectic week with school and stuff. I really really really hope that you like what I have coming up later, and I really really really hope that you not only keep reading but also reply. You have no idea how many times a day I think about reading what you people have said about my work. I promise I'll finish each story! I just don't know how long it'll take...- luv B-ooth4ever

**House of Bones chapter 6. New Questions **

Dr. Lance Sweets sent a glare to the agent looming over him. Not liking where the conversation was going the young psychologist decided to take matters into his own hands. "So Dr. House, could you tell us how you knew the victim?"

"What makes you think I knew her?" The suspect asked defiantly.

"Dr. Sweets it is unrealistic to presume that Dr. House knew our victim based solely upon the knowledge that they happened to work in the same hospital." Dr. Brennan added scoldingly.

House gave her a sly smile. "Thanks doctor hottie, and yeah it's a mistake that lots of people make. Its just that all of the people that think like that are obviously idiots. Sorry that you had to find out that way."

Sweets could feel the direction of the whole interrogation bending to the will of the man he had taken a great disliking too. A sigh was the only way he could express it in his current situation which didn't suit him at all. _It's guys like House that make me want to scream. _He thought to himself.

"Anything else you would like to add before you leave Dr. House?" Lance questioned his own sanity for a moment but made the decision to ask the question anyway. _What could it hurt..._

Surprised, the aging diagnostician leaned back in his chair and scoffed at the trio. "Sure I've got something else to say. You amuse me. Oh, and I also knew the victim _very_ closely." He drug out the vowels of his words and smirked at them. "Consider me your top suspect." The rest of the conversation was consisted of Booth asking questions that were never answered and House demanding, very sarcastically, a lawyer.

Booth had stared at House for a moment, wondering if he had heard right. This man, who had everything to lose, was trying to make himself seem like a murder suspect for a thrill? _What the hell?_ An argument was going on in his head when the thick sound proof door violently swung open.

House was on in feet and limping to the open doorway before anyone could stop him. "There's my get out of jail free card! Nice knowing ya!" He dashed around the woman without giving anyone a second glance and then he was gone. They all stared, astonished.

"Sorry about that. I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy by the way. I'm House's boss." She walked up to Booth and extended her hand in what seemed like a friendly greeting. The agent hesitantly took it.

"What's he going to do now?" Booth wanted to know. _Better know where to find him when I need to arrest the bastard._

_"_He's going to check on his patient. The boy might die if House isn't there to help figure out what's wrong with him." Dr. Cuddy gave Booth the truth. Plain and simple, which almost gave him a heart attack.

"You're going to let him go to work when he's the prime suspect in a murder investigation?!"

Not bothered by his sudden outburst Cuddy just shrugged. "Like I said, if he's not there the kid's going to die." That apparently was the end to their conversation because as she was saying it Dr. Cuddy turned on her very expensive heals and walked out of the room.

(--)

Leading his friends from the interrogation room Booth rubbed his temples. "Well that was a whole hell of a waste of time!"

"No need to worry Agent Booth, I'm sure that everything will be fine."

"Sure. No doubt about it."

They rounded another corner, nearly missing being trampled by rushed agents trying to get by. Working their way to DeLuca's office they could hear the agent yelling from down the hall. When the three of them strolled gingerly and quietly into the room Brennan noticed that he was yelling at someone over the phone. The man was clearly frustrated, working a stressful job had that effect on people. After giving a few farewell snaps at the person on the other end of the conversation DeLuca smashed his phone closed and turned to Booth and Brennan.

"Tough day DeLuca?" Booth understood what it was like to feel frustrated at not being able to catch a killer fast enough.

"Something like that." He sank roughly into his uncomfortable computer chair, for he had been pacing while on the phone. "What can I do for you Agent Booth?"

"Well first off I just wanted to ask if you had a team searching Jarika Stanton's apartment."

DeLuca thought for a moment. "No I don't think so. You think there might be clues there?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll get a team right on it. Anything else?"

"Yeah, um, got any more suspects?" Booth was itching to get into another interrogation. The last one didn't go as planned and he wanted to make up for it, but the confused expression from the other agent told him he would have to wait, and waiting was not what he wanted to do.

"Sorry Booth. A few minutes ago a lady with high level clearence came and sprang all of our suspects from the case. Told me that they had 'work' to do."

Booth's gut told him there was a connection to House. _Might as well try._ "Was her name Lisa Cuddy."

"Actually... Yeah... How'd you know?"

But the last part of his question fell on deaf ears as Booth stormed out of the room and started to make his way once more threw the chaos.

(--)

Temperance Brennan knew where they were going, Sweets however, didn't. The young doctor was wearing her patience thin. He had been continuously asking what she considered pointless questions for as long as they had been driving. All the rambling had started when they exited the building.

"Agent Booth? Where are we going? Booth?" Brennan had watched as the younger man ran to catch up with their determined strides. He finally reached them as the two were climbing into their own respective sides of the SUV.

They were now pulling into the Prinston-Plansburo parking lot. The hospital itself had an immense exterior and Brennan found herself quietly comparing it to the size of her beloved Jeffersonian, it made her almost giddy when she realized that her precious museum was bigger.

They entered through a set of glass doors and inside the lobby everything seemed to be set ablaze. Windows and glass covered every possible surface, including where Booth was headed. Brennan watched as her partner threw open several sets of doors and ignored a secretary to get to an office. Finding a space where his broad shoulders didn't block, Brennan looked over and saw Dr. Lisa Cuddy shuffling papers. She hadn't even lifted her head at their stormy entrance. They stood there, in the middle of the room until she had finished signing a few documents.

"The angry child act won't work on me Agent Booth." She told him sternly as she rested her elbows on the desktop. "I should know because I have to deal with one every day, and he isn't going to be growing up anytime soon."

Suddenly Brennan found her feet moving seemingly on their own and soon she found herself plopping her very well toned muscles down on one of the two chairs in front of the hospital administrator.

"I, giving my own professional opinion, believe that Dr. House is far from being eligible to practise medicine." The statement had just spilled out and Brennan mentally chided herself for not thinking about how to rephrase it in 'Booth speak' so that it didn't sound so cold. Although at that particular point in time she had no idea what phrase to use.

Looking up at the woman infront of her Brennan noticed that a smirk was spreading across the doctor's face. "Don't I know it! That man is a pain in the ass, no, _more_ than a pain in the ass. But he's the best damn doctor I've got in this hospital."

Processing her reaction Brennan spilled out another comment. "That still doesn't justify endangering other patients with a criminal."

Temperance felt Dr. Cuddy watching her, slowly weighing her options. When she made her decision she informed her guests. "If it makes you feel any better you can go and check on him if you want. But if you find him tell a man named Taub that I want to see him."

Brennan kept her mouth firmly closed as she mentally wrote down the location of Dr. House's department.

(--)

Dr. Gregory House could have felt them coming a mile away. Their shouts in the hallway disrupted his precious porn time. He grunted to himself as he shut off his computer and lifted his bum leg to stand. The pain that made him twinge caused his arm to subconsciously grab his vicodin bottle. He popped one into his mouth knowing that when they were around he couldn't have one whenever he wanted it. And by the sound of their bickering he knew he would need a fix now more than ever.

After dry swallowing he cleared his throat, gathering the attention of his underlings. "Alright chickadee's we're in for a treat. Make sure to play nice with the new kids." He added a cheeky smile, knowing that they would question him if he let the conversation drop. Instead he leaned his cane onto the dry erase board and started writing down the symptoms of their current patient.

"Cardiac arrest, kidney failure, seeping goo from the skin-" He was about to read off another symptom when Dr. Lawrence Kutner interupted him.

"Um, House? The skin ulcers aren't seeping goo, and why are we working? You told us that we could have a half hour break just five minutes ago."

_Stupid Indian kid. _House thought to himself. _Why can't he ever just play along._ "Whatever I said earlier doesn't apply when I take it back, now, any ideas brilliant ones?"

As his ducklings started rambling off names of diseases that could be congruent with their case House let his mind wander. It had only been, at most, thirty seconds since he had gotten off his computer but his leg was already starting to hurt. Waiting wasn't something he liked to do, thankfully not a few moments later his new favorite couple rounded the corner, followed by their own duckling.

House smiled to himself as they entered the break room, he watched as the partners both stopped at the same time but their annoying friend started to speak. It made him laugh on the inside when he caught sight of Agent Booth telling the psychologist to 'shut it'. He watched for a moment more then he jumped back into the conversation, trying to play it cool so that they wouldn't notice his scheming. "What other symptoms did he present in the last hour?"

Dr. Chris Taub spoke up this time. "The leasions across his abdomin have spread, I think it could be Basal Cell Carcinoma."

Remy Hadley, otherwise known as Thirteen, let out a snort. "You think the kid has _skin cancer?_ His symptoms point to Calciphylaxis."

Greg took a deep breath and carefully stole another glance around the room at the people looking at him. "Sounds good. Find Foreman and start the kid on the supplements. Make sure they get a biopsy to confirm."

The doctors gathered up their papers and files and mechanically stalked out of the room in single file. Each stealling a glance at their unexpected guests. When they were gone House set his gag into motion. Limping over to the chair in front of him he plopped down in a very unprofessional manner and smirked at them.

"Haven't gotten enough of me yet? 'Cause I've only had a three way before, anymore that want to join I might need some notice in advance." Their faces were priceless. The shrink was quietly trying to contain a laugh behind the two in front of him. The pretty little doctor was purely and innocently confused, on the other hand the g-man looked beyond pissed.

"Sweets, quit laughing." His voice was a growl and it surprised both House and the doc that the agent could tell he was laughing, even though no sound could be heard. _Pretty scary._ House thought in his mind._ Better stay away from him._ Least to say the 'shrink' shrunk behind the bigger man.

House waited, trying to stay patient, as the FBI man stood and calmed himself. Agent Booth stole a glance at his partner and they smiled at each other, no words needed, it calmed the air around them in a split second. The strange thing was that as soon as their gaze broke Dr. Brennan wrapped her arms around her midsection. The realization dawned on House after a moment and he grinned. _Interesting._..

"Sooo, Dr. B, how far along are you?" His question was right on the money, her head snapped in his direction and at first she sneered at him, then as her face softened she calmly smiled, looking down at her flat stomach.

"Twelve weeks." She let slip from her lips. The statement was full of love and endearment, things that House stayed away from.

"Aw Bones! You aren't supposed to tell people yet!" Booth raised his hand and smacked his forehead with his palm. _He's the father, no doubt about it._

The new addition to his little game was going to be interesting and House wanted to make sure he knew all the facts before he started to play. "You're the father aren't you G-man?"

Dr. Sweets, whom House had despised immediately shouted, from behind them. "Dr. Brennan is pregnant?!"

The doctor in question turned around and glared at the younger man. "Yes, Sweets. As we have already suggested. It isn't that hard to figure out."

"Um, Yeah it is! You aren't even showing yet, why in the world would I assume that you're pregnant?" His voice was lined with a touch of hysteria and disbelief.

"Well, Booth and I have been together for quite some time and I've already made it clear that I wanted a child. It's the rational decision to make this the next step in our relationship."

Sweets shook his head and sank down into the chair next to him. House get out a low cackle, it was extremely entertaining to watch the shrink squirm.

The three other people in the room watched the young man take a deep breath to calm himself. "Dr. Brennan, normally in a relationship people consider marriage before they decide to procreate. We need to discuss this. I would like to schedule another appointment with you two to talk things over."

"Sweets we don't need your psyco babble shit. We know what we're doing, right Bones?" Booth growled at the doctor. Looking to his partner he saw that he had her full support.

Frustrated and tired of arguing with the couple who would most likely not recall their decision Sweets remained silent and let his patients turn back to their original target.


	8. Grudges

Time to find out what's going on! yay. please please review! and ideas would be more than helpful!

**House of Bones chapter 8. Grudges **

The partners turned their attention back on their original target, though he wouldn't let them have their way just yet.

"So... the pretty ice queen of a doc is prego and the FBI G-man is the baby daddy." He sent a smirk in their direction. "Nice."

Brennan sent him a smile that radiated love even though she hated the man at the moment. "Thank you."

Booth however was still radiating a ferocity that added tension to the conversation. "Bones, I'm telling you, you shouldn't have told him about it. We haven't even told Angela yet. What do you think she would do if she found out that she wasn't the first to know?"

Brennan thought for a moment until a drastic realization dawned on her. "Oh." Was all she could force out through her loose lips. Her expression was frozen in a state of mild fear and confusion, most likely running different scenarios of confrontation between her and her mysterious friend.

"Exactly." Booth kept watch on her. From House's vantage point he could tell the agent was measuring the amount of shock that his partner was in, in case the pressure was to much for the mother too be to handle. Impossible, though the diagnostician knew that nothing would stop the other man from worrying.

Dr. Sweets took that moment of silence to interrupt once again. "Wait, Dr. Brennan, if I may? How long have you known you were pregnant? I mean, well, I want to know why were were drinking last night if you are expecting a child. You of all people would know the risks involved."

"Well Sweets, now that you ask... Booth and I received a phone call this morning at exactly seven o' clock from my doctor. Who then preceded to tell me that I was pregnant. I did have my suspicions before hand but I had no possible way of knowing that I was pregnant until I spoke to my doctor. Therefore I see no harm in what happened prior to my finding out that I will be having a baby."

House watched on as she rambled to the psychologist. Judging from her speech patterns and choice of complicated wording he took a guess that her IQ was that of a genius. Not surprising since he already knew that, confirming it on the other hand was something entirely different. You didn't find many geniuses lately, she was definitely a rare find.

Suddenly, before his very eyes, he watched Brennan's expression turn sour. "I have an extreme dislike for your personality Dr. House."

_Wow... not subtle at all._ He said to himself._ But since they've been fun enough for now, might as well give them a treat..._

"Fine. I admit it." His sarcasm filled all of the spaces between his teeth. He could practically feel it oozing out of his mouth as he flashed the cops a smile. "I payed Jaricka a few times. Hookers are always looking for a new chance to make a buck or two."

Surprise: a totally expected reaction, crossed their faces. "Jaricka Stanton was a what?" Dr. Brennan asked. "I don't know what that means." Soon followed, said to no one in particular; though she did turn to face her partner. Eyes demanding an explanation.

House never let his eyes leave Booth's, but the agent answered without turning away.

"Prostitute, Bones. He's saying that Jaricka Stanton was a prostitute."

The idea formed in her mind and House watched in wonderment as her eyes drifted to the floor. He could almost see the gears turning, forming a connection between the word 'hooker' and the position of an escort.

Suddenly becoming extremely uncomfortable with the silence, House quickly rose from his seat. "Well, if you don't mind, I have a sick patient to not kill off." He was just out the door and a few steps into the hallway when he called back to them. "You're welcome to watch me torture him if you want."

The three visitors followed him instantly- maybe to make sure that he wouldn't kill his patient, but mostly he figured they did it out of curiosity. Somehow they made it to the patients room; even after a very awkward few moments in the elevator. House had almost lost his nerve at the twelve year old that kept staring at him. Even now House could feel his eyes on his back. _Stupid psychologist._ He grumbled to himself.

The glass door slid open as he walked up to it. Sauntering through he saw Taub and Kutner standing over the sleeping man.

"Any change?" As they turned to look at him they both shook their heads.

Their patient was currently in a drug induced coma, considering that he would probably be screaming at the top of his lungs if he was awake. Being burned had its disadvantages, including getting a diagnoses.

"No." Came a unanimous answer.

"Well then, " House sighed, "I guess you'll just have to wake him up." His subordinates turned and faced him, both with shocked expressions on their faces.

"You're kidding right?" Squeaked out a flustered Kutner.

House felt the frustration burn within him. "Have you ever known me to kid?" He sneered back.

"Yes, but-"

"Then get to it!" Taub led the way as the two men scurried out of the tiny room, each throwing more glances back to their patient. Checking the vitals of the sleeping man before him House waited as the silence commenced. He took his time, moving slowly but with purpose. After dragging out the wait as long as he could House finally turned back to his guests.

"So, what do you think doc?" Waiting for his answer impatiently he settled his gaze on the woman slightly to his left.

Without a word she turned her attention to the hospital bed, eyes examining the patient. Greg noticed that the longer she collected visual data the more her brows knitted together and there appeared to be a sparkle in her eyes. A grin appeared as he came to a surprising conclusion; she was enjoying this.

* * *

Temperance Brennan had never been one to get a kick out of watching someone suffer but as she looked the man over she felt determination take over. What was ailing him was a mystery, beautiful in the search for the answer. Possible diseases and symptoms played havoc with her brain and in a moment of interesting clarity she realized that both her and the loon of a doctor beside her had jobs almost adjacent in description. They both were detectives of sorts. He, trying to solve and heal; she, almost the same except for the fact that the ones she was healing were recovering from grief instead of illness.

"What are his symptoms?" She asked distractedly. Beside her she felt her partner tense.

"What the hell Bones? Don't play along!" Shooting him a glare Brennan silenced him. Turning back to the doctor she gave him a nod, signaling for him to continue.

"Symptoms include: A torn artery, widening of the aorta, near sightedness, a pheumothorax, and several painfully dislocated joints. Plus not to mention the Dural Ectasia." Seeing the confused expressions of the two men behind her Brennan watched as Dr. House continued. "That means he's got swelling of the brain and a collapsed lung." His voice was mocking and sour to the ears of the psychologist and agent.

A glaring contest commenced between the three men, which was then interrupted several moments later by a rather annoyed and flustered Brennan. "I've found several anomalies that you failed to mention."

"Oh?" House voiced, signaling for her to continue.

"Look here" she pointed to his chin, " His mandible, maxilla, and zygomatic process are disproportionate to the rest of his facial bones. They're to narrow. Also, look at his hands." She shifted everyone's attention to the patient's hands. She lifted one up with careful hands to show her subjects. "He has arachnodactyly." Then without skipping a beat or looking away from the man's hand she went on to explain that it meant he had long slender fingers. "Furthermore," She said letting out a huff, "His entire skeletal structure is disproportionate. Look, his arms and legs are completely different lengths; none of that is natural, he must have a genetic disease."

From the way she was becoming frustrated by just looking the guy over Booth realized that something about this man was bothering his partner. Bones and remains usually caused his socially inept partner to get excited, something he still couldn't see as natural._ Maybe she's mad because she can't see the bones..._ he thought.

"Excellent Captain Obvious." House sneered. Booth saw him smirking at Brennan again and it was really starting to get on his nerves. "I saw all that stuff when he first came in. Got anything else for me sweetheart or are you going to back down?"

Booth ground his teeth together, a movement next to him told him that Sweets had seen his jaw contract. _Aw shit. Now I'm going to be picked apart later._

"Oh, and Dr. Brennan?" House continued in an even less appealing voice. "I already know what the answer is."

Appalled Brennan lashed back. "Then why in the world would you have me participate in this little contest of yours? Your job is to heal this patient, not prolong his suffering!"

"Because it's fun." Was his only answer, as if it explained everything. Turning around and seeing the distraught faces looking back at him House seemed to break. "Oh fine! Don't worry, I have Taub and Kutner getting the treatment for Marfan's Syndrome. He'll be fine in a few days."

Brennan was stunned and yet confused at the same time. "How did you know I was going to say that it was Marfan's? I haven't told you what I thought it was yet."

House snorted and let out a quick cackle. "I said that I already knew the answer right? Well that's the answer, not that difficult to figure out."

"If I may" Sweets interrupted "But why is he burned?" More confused looks were passed around. "Well, I mean, cause, um- I mean that stuff you guys just said has nothing to do with why he's there in the hospital in the first place..." The twenty something let his voice drift off, waiting for his answer while feeling completely stupid at the same time.

"Are you and idiot?" House spouted at him. "Of course it has everything to do with why he's here, and if you must know apparently when he was grilling his dinner his lung collapsed in on itself and on his way down to do a face plant he knocked the grill over and the coals fell on him."

A notable gasp of air was sucked in by Booth and Sweets; neither man wanted to imagine what that scene would have looked like.

House let that information soak into their brains, then he decided the fun was over. Smacking the end of his cane onto the floor he made his way out of the door. "Okay, I'll take my leave now. See you later baby mama!" He called loudly over his shoulder as he made his way down the hallway.

* * *

Booth looked over at his partner then back to the sister of Jordan Halloway, the fifth victim. His Bones had an expressionless mask on her face, though he knew that was only because they were in front of one of the victims family members. Something was really bothering her and he was going to find out what it was, even if it caused him to get a black eye or two.

Jordan's younger sister sat directly in front of him, and Booth kept his focus on her husband's caring arm that was wrapped around her shoulders. "We're very sorry for your loss Mrs. Slaton."

"Thank you Agent Booth." Mr. Slaton said in place of his wife. He looked like he was going to say something else but was cut off by the woman he was trying to console.

"Find out who did this to my brother. If it was a hate crime I hope they get the death penalty." She growled out through clenched teeth.

"Why would you assume it was a hate crime?" Brennan suddenly asked. "You obviously aren't of a race that is currently being judged against."

Booth jabbed her slightly in the side with his elbow. "Knock it off Bones." He whispered, which earned a glare.

"Because he was gay." Mrs. Slaton explained. "There are lots of people in this neighborhood that didn't like my brother; they twisted everything he did into something horrible and made it seem like he was some sort of pervert! They even banned him from ever coming into the neighborhood! They said it was to 'protect their children from future disturbances'. That was their excuse Agent Booth!" The poor woman had to stop talking for a few moments when the crying disturbed her speech, but as soon as it was over she was back to explaining.

"He never even did anything! Jordan didn't do anything to deserve what they did to him! And you know what he did when they told him that he couldn't come and visit his little sister and his nieces and nephews? Nothing! He just sat and took it!" With that Mrs. Slaton went back to crying.

"Mrs. Slaton, who would want to hurt your brother?" Booth asked softly.

"That son of a bitch that lives across the street." She shouted at them, almost as if she was hoping that certain person would hear her crying.

"She means Mr. and Mrs. Carlton." Her husband clarified. "They're the ones that started the whole thing against Jordan; they live right across the street. If it was anyone we know that killed him then it would definitely be them." He was quiet for a few moments, taking that time to judge his wife's condition. "Is that all you need Agent Booth?" Her husband asked, clearly concerned about his wife.

"Yes." The men and Brennan rose from their seats. Mr. Slaton offered his hand and Booth shook it solemnly. "If you think of anything else please all me. Anything at all." Booth handed the man his business card, watching hollow eyes absentmindedly read it.

As they were being led to the door a voice stopped them. "Find out who did this." Mrs. Slaton cried from her seat. It broke Booth's heart as the frail looking woman stared at him through watery crimson eyes. Her brother didn't deserve what happened to him and he nodded in understanding.

* * *

"Should we interview the neighbors?" Brennan asked Booth as they made their way back to the SUV. The cheerful exterior of the house sitting directly across the street from them made her stomach churn and bile to rise in her throat. She wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. She knew that she didn't have a logical reason to dislike the Carlton's but from the way that Jordan Halloway was treated she definitely did not like those people.

As if reading her thoughts Booth decided against it. "No, our first priority is to inform the families. They have a right to know before we start interviewing people."

They climbed into the car and then made their way to the next family's house. Sighing Brennan looked over at her partner. It was going to be a long day.

**TBC... Please RR!**


	9. Facts come together

**House of Bones. Chapter 9. Facts Come Together.**

Half an hour later Brennan was walking up the steps of a cozy little cottage style house. It was soon to be the scene of unfathomable grief but for the moment it was peaceful. White shutters seemed to smile back at her as she passed and the wrap around porch gave a homey feeling; the porch swing that swayed in the wind reminded her of her childhood, long before all of the bad things happened.

The owners of the house were the parents of Brianna Jermain. A fifteen year old freshman at a local high school. Murdered. Electrocuted. Put to death. None of the choices that anyone would choose.

The sound of the doorbell ringing brought her eyes back into focus. Booth was standing solemnly in front of the door; ultimately waiting for it to reveal the mother or father of a little murdered girl. The hinges squealed open, revealing something that Brennan hadn't expected. A little girl, approximately five years of age Brennan's scientific mind told her, jared the door just a few inches to see out. Booth stooped to his knees to be face to face with the little girl.

"Hi." He said with a sweet smile. The little girl offered her own timid one in return. "Can you tell me your name?"

The little girl blushed and hid her face momentarily behind the door, allowing Brennan and Booth a flash of brilliant copper hair tied in cute pig tails. It was almost as if a wave had hit Temperance in the chest, a sudden tightness enveloped her and she was overwhelmed with conflicting thoughts. Like if she had acted like that little girl at one point in her life, or if their coming child would look exactly like her. Such a beautiful girl, tiny compared to the people looming over her and yet she wasn't in the least frightened; she was even smiling.

Suddenly there were footsteps in the hallway, quickening as they neared the door. "Kayla what are you doing at the door? Haven't I told you not to play with the locks?"

The voice belonged to a grown woman, full of worry and concern and just moments after the voice spoke a hand gripped the door over Kayla's head and pulled it open.

After watching her partner stand up Brennan turned to the woman. She was short and stocky but well kept and she shared the same firy hair as the little girl that she picked up in her arms and swung around to rest on her hip. _This woman can't ben any older than twenty-two..._ she thought to herself. _Very young to have a child._

"Can I help you?" She asked in a slightly alarmed voice.

Booth pulled out his FBI identification and introduced them. "Are you Mrs. Jermain?"

Having been silent for several moments the girl seemed surprised when Booth asked her that question. "No, um, sorry that's my mom. My parents aren't here right now. I'm Ellie their daughter."

"Well, sorry Ellie." Booth continued. "We have something to tell you, is it okay if we come in?"

Brennan stole one glance at the young woman in front of her and immediately regretted it. Ellie's face was set as stone, her eyes wide with a kind of fright that Temperance only remembered having when she was in foster care; and at that very second those same eyes were suddenly scanning everything in sight for possible threats. She set Kayla down on the inside of the door, threw it open and ushered the partners into the house at a hurried pace.

As soon as they were through the door Ellie furiously slammed it shut behind her and bolted the lock. Brushing past Brennan she led them into a living room just to their left. She motioned for them to take a seat with her hand then she turned back to Kayla. An instant smile on her face.

"Baby, why don't you go play with your barbies upstairs okay? Mommy'll be up in a few minutes." Without even a sniffle or a complaint the child nodded slowly and made a leisurely but determined path up the stairs and around the corner out of sight.

The young mother watched her daughter until she was no longer visible, then she seemed to take a moment to herself. Brennan heard her take several deep breaths then let out a long sigh. She knew what was coming.

"When did they find Brianna?" She asked, turning around and making her way to the couch right across from Booth.

Brennan felt that it was her turn to speak. "Two days ago." She supplied. Booth was good at consoling people and breaking the news to them but she felt that it was her pride at giving the family the facts that they desperately needed; though she still had to have her partner tell her when not to say something.

Ellie bowed her head and silent tears started to fall. "How did she die?" She whispered.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Booth questioned. It was wise to ask instead of just blurting out the fact that her sister had been electrocuted. The girl seemed to think it over, then she nodded.

"Yes. I've been waiting to find out what happened to my sister for almost a year. It's been long enough." She folded her hands in her lap and interlaced her fingers.

"She was electrocuted." Brennan supplied again. Booth was good at all things heart to heart but when she knew he couldn't tell a person how thier loved one was murdered she always stepped in.

A gasp erupted from Ellie and she covered her mouth as sobs rang out. Reaching across the arm of the chair Temperance gripped the girl's free hand, any support would be beneficial Brennan decided to herself. After quite a long time Ms. Jermain was able to hold each of the partner's gazes without crying any further.

"Find out who killed my sister." She commanded.

Every family Brennan remembered talking to had demanded the same thing, and so far she found herself content with the fact that she had let none of them down. Suddenly, determination struck her. Temperance Brennan made it her personal goal to never fail people like Ellie Jermain.

"We will." Booth replied. From his tone Brennan could tell that he was just as determined. "Ellie, do you think you could answer a few questions? If you're not up to it we can come back another time." Letting his voice trail off Booth waited for her to answer.

Snatching a tissue from the box next to her chair Ellie dabbed the spots under her eyes and seemed to ready herself for what was about to come."Sure," she said "ask me anything. I'll do anything to help."

"Okay." They always started with the basic question, and this time wasn't any different. "Do you know anyone that would hurt your sister?"

"Yes." She replied immediately, something about the way the girl's voice had become flat and harsh disturbed Brennan but she continued to listen.

"Who?" Booth pressed.

"Just about everyone. She used to have a lot of friends at school, but ever since she came out all of the other kids decided to pick on her and then no one wanted to be her friend anymore. It was terrible. I told her to switch schools so that no one would know her and so that she could get a fresh start but she was determined to finish high school where she was at."

Suddenly confusion swamped Brennan's mind. "What do you mean by 'when she came out'?" she voice aloud.

Seemingly startled that she had spoken Ellie turned to the anthropologist sitting next to her. "Oh. Um, well, when Brianna was just starting high school she realized that she was gay. She told me one day, I was so shocked. I told her it was a bad idea to tell her friends. She didn't believe me though, she thought they would except her." Another tear rolled down her face, leaving a glistening streak. "They never did." She added in a tiny voice.

* * *

Something was definitely wrong. Very wrong. Booth could feel it. Something about how two of the victims had been gay was bothering him. There were never any coincidences when investigating a murder. There were always facts. _Oh jeez._ He reprimanded himself. _I'm starting to sound like Bones._Just the thought of it made him want to laugh, but remembering the situation that they had just finished a few moments ago, the agent kept quiet. The silence in the car was almost deafening, and Booth was grateful for the scrapping of the tires on the road.

Taking his partner to their hotel would be the most ideal situation he could think of, but there were still families to talk too. Six other families. There was no time to recuperate or restore their composure.

A weight sifted uncomfortably across Booth's shoulders; it was a heavy burden to be the bearer of bad news but being true to himself and his honor and personal feelings of responsibility the tired agent steered his vehicle in the direction of the next family.

**TBC. Please review... or I might be sad... :C**


	10. Graves

**House of Bones. **

**Chapter 10. Graves**

The sky was slate grey. A fitting atmosphere for the event at hand. Garments of black surrounded hundreds of people as they swarmed the graveyard. Intertwined in the masses were two particularly dreary people. She, a graceful beauty that captivated even those who were grieving with her ability to let only a single tear fall while resting her white roses on each of the six graves. She was dressed head to toe in black, much like everyone else, except for the fact that she seemed to be the only one that looked as though she could survive the massive catastrophe in front of them. She held her head high, completely and thoroughly ignoring the glances she received here and there.

Behind her for every step of the way was a tall but stocky man. He towered over her by almost half a foot and yet the way he was slumped gave the impression that he was trying to be smaller than her, or maybe it was the fact that the sky had opened up and rain was starting to bombard them. Either way he stayed close to her, following along as if pulled by an invisible thread. He too wore an abundance of black but his great coat swallowed all of it and bleached some of the color, turning it a dull midnight smoky color.

Today was not a day for visiting graves. It was a day for making them. Not hours before, several diggers had been posted in the very spot that most of the viewers were now sitting, destroying the earth. Completely clearing the vertical path that would house the six hopeless souls that were so brutally snuffed out.

* * *

Temperance Brennan tossed the last of her roses onto the casket of Briana Jermain just as it was lowered into the ground. Looking directly ahead shook her heart. All in a line, decorated with similar rings of farewell flowers were the coffins of five other victims. It was surreal seeing them lined all in a row and she was suddenly trapped in time; watching everyone else move about, some crying others muttering silent goodbyes.

"Bones?" Booth's voice brought her out of her stupor. "Bones, the doctors are over there, want to ask them a few questions?" His voice was soft and welcoming, so soothing that she felt herself being pulled along without even a thought in the world; or it could have been him wrapping her arm around the crook of his elbow.

Keeping a close watch on the soggy grass under her feet Brennan slowed to a stop as they approached the group of medial personnel. She recognized the three doctors from the patient's room; though their names escaped her. One man standing just off to the side confused her however, mainly because she had never seen him before but Dr. House's subordinates were chatting with him as if they saw him everyday.

Booth led her gradually forwards to them and as the duo strode up the African-American doctor introduced the unexpected add on. "Dr. Brennan," he said. "This is Dr. Wilson. He works with House."

Temperance felt the surprise radiate off of her partner. "You work with _that_ guy?" Booth's voice splashed into the air, completely washing over her.

The newly introduced doctor turned then, his blue eyes dull and somewhat sage-ish. "Yes I work with House. It is difficult to believe but that's quite alright. You could also say that he's my best friend."

"Who would want to be friends with that guy?" Booth muttered to himself.

"My exact question I ask myself almost everyday Agent Booth." Wilson murmured into his personal space as the blond doctor floated by to go view the other graves.

It took a moment for Booth to shake off the uneasy feeling that the doctor had just given him but after relaxing his shoulders he looked down at Brennan. He guessed she knew what he had already been planning because she tipped her head in the direction of the retreating blond and pecked him on the cheek.

"Be back in a minute." He whispered to her. Secretly he hoped they wouldn't have to stay in the rain any longer than they had too, concern for the baby invaded his stone cold system and he barely had them back in track before he caught up to Wilson.

* * *

The doctor had stopped to read the inscription on the headstone of the second victim when Booth came up to his side.

"So... Where's Dr. House." Booth asked openly as he strolled passed Dr. Wilson.

Without looking up from the hole, the blond man answered. "He doesn't do funerals." His quiet wispy voice said.

"Why not?" The agent pressed. "He got something to hide?"

The potential accusation made Wilson shift his gaze. "House has plenty of things to hide." The man said matter-of-factly. "But all of those are hidden from only himself. Coming here today would have just caused his inner demons to come out. It's better for everyone that he's somewhere else."

None of Wilson's cryptic answer made sense to Booth but he nodded to show that he had been listening. They were both silent for a few minutes, letting the slight drizzle cling to everything that was exposed.

"Didn't he know Jarika Stanton?" Booth asked the downhearted oncologist, carefully prying for answers to questions he would have preferred to ask in an interrogation room.

"Lots of us knew Ms. Stanton." Dr. Wilson revealed. "I even called upon her a few times when the nights got too lonely." Then, with a fiery determination the wimpy looking man turned in Booth's direction and sent him a threatening glare. "The only thing House is guilty of is being the first to start her 'buisness' within the hospital and for being a complete ass. The later, I'm afraid, isn't going to be solved any time soon."

_Hmp. _Was the only noise that Booth let out after hearing the other man spill his truths out into the air. In public no less. For some reason the honorable man within him thought it commendable.

"Are you homosexual?" A brittle yet knowledgeable voice asked from behind them. As both men turned at the same time Booth had to bite his tongue in order to kill the laughter he wanted to let burst out; for standing directly in front of them was his lovely girlfriend, though she was staring quite intently at the man beside him. It took a moment but after only a few seconds Booth realized that her question had been directed at House's best friend.

The other man seemed to come to the same conclusion as Booth in an equal amount of time because his quick answer came stumbling out in short unconvincing spurts.

"W-what?" He asked, watching the unflinching Dr. Brennan with wide eyes. "N-no. What made you think that?"

Temperance watched the twittering man for a few moments then turned to her partner. "Nothing in particular." She said to him, turning on her heal and striding away.

Chuckling internally Booth gave condolences once more to the doctor and then said goodbyes for both of them, hurrying to follow the woman he was madly in love with.

**TBC?**

**Sorry guys but I have no idea where this story is going. Ideas have fled from me ever since my mother threw away all of my storyboards (she didn't know what they were...) I'm afraid that this story isn't going to be as good as I had originally hoped it would be... I will finish it though! For sure I will! But I'm just warning everyone that I feel you should give up on this story because my heart just isn't in it anymore. Nevertheless thank you for the continuous support.**


End file.
